


Sleepy Puppy

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Kara the Humanoid Puppy and Friends [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Minor Sanvers, lena needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Kara talks in her sleep when she's tired.She said something and now Lena's low-key freaking out and Alex and Maggie have to deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HFS people!  
> I posted Drunk Puppy a day ago and within 3 hours it had more comments than almost all my other works on here COMBINED!  
> I WISH TO HUG EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!  
> Which would be a feat given how swollen my head is from all your wonderful comments.  
> Sadly this is not exactly the sequel you were looking for.  
> I WILL write the sequel but I'd already started this one when I posted DP and just had to finish it.
> 
> It is set more or less in the same universe as DP, about a few months after the "incident".  
> For those of you just tuning in; no you do not need to read Drunk Puppy first to understand what's going on.  
> Just know that Kara and Lena are in a relationship.  
> She knows Kara is Supergirl.  
> And that's about all you need to know.  
> Enjoy!

There are things about Kara Danvers that only a few people know about.

Her dislike of balloons popping without warning. Her fear of sharks. The rage and despair buried deep inside over what she has lost. The lengths she would go to protect her loved ones.

And the fact that she sometimes talked in her sleep.

Lena found out about this particular quirk not long after she and Kara began sleeping in the same bed on most nights. Her days tended to start a smidge earlier than the blonde’s, who wouldn’t really fully awaken until touched by the rays of the sun (which was difficult in Lena’s west facing bedroom, they found).

The first time it happened, they were halfway through a “conversation” before Lena realized her girlfriend was still asleep.

“Honey, what do you feel like having for breakfast?” Lena asked, already dressed for the day while Kara was still in bed.

“Oh…I love honey,” was the mumbled reply.

“I don’t have any honey, but I do have a box of Cheerios, is that okay?” the brunette asked while looking for her shoes.

“…Cheerio? You’re leaving already?”

“Well yes, I have to head to work soon. But I have time for breakfast before I have to pop in to my first meeting.”

“…Alright, just make sure the chimney sweeps wipe their feet before they come in.”

“…What? Chimney sweeps?” Lena chuckled, confused.

“…I’mma punch those bankers in the face if they don’t give Michael his money back…”

“Kara?” the brunette turned to look towards the bed.

“I like the birds…”

Lena walked over and crouched down until she was level with her girlfriend’s face.

“…Kara? Are you…are you still asleep?”

“…Blue-haloo…” the blonde mumbled before burying her head deeper into the pillow and letting out a soft snore.

Barely containing her laughter, Lena kissed Kara gently on the head before grabbing her shoes and tiptoeing out of the room, leaving the cereal box on the counter for when the reporter’s alarm eventually woke her up.

As the weeks passed Lena began to notice a correlation between how tired Kara was from the night before (via either crime fighting or… _other_ activities) and how nonsensical she was the next morning when only half awake.

On one morning in particular, after a night fighting so hard that she blew out her powers and scared the CEO half to death, Lena decided she deserved a “treat” and set about recording her exhausted girlfriend’s _guaranteed_ to be hilarious mutterings.

Her phone all set to record; Lena began interviewing the unconscious reporter.

* * *

Maggie was in the midst of making a late breakfast (though it was probably closer to an early lunch) for Alex and herself when there was a brisk knock at her door.

Taking the skillet off the stovetop, the detective wiped her hands and walked to her front door, snagging her service piece on her way.

Standing on tiptoe, she peered through her peephole and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Lena. Relief turned into a slight worry when she saw that the pale CEO was alone and looked like she was in minor distress.

Putting her gun away, Maggie opened the door to let the other woman in.

“Lena? What brings you to my place at…” she checked her wall clock, “-11:10 on a weekday? Don’t you have work?”

Making her way inside (and looking like a spooked cat while she did it) Lena replied, “I did-I mean I do, but the biggest thing I had was a meeting this morning and that just let out so…”

“So you thought you’d just drive all the way across town to visit little old me? Must say, I’m flattered,” Maggie smirked as she closed the front door.

Following the CEO into the living room area, the smaller brunette folded her arms and stared her unexpected guest down.

“So, what’s up?” she asked, watching as Lena bit her lip _and_ toyed with her fingers; classic nervous ticks that the woman usually hid unless in familiar company. Whatever was going on, Lena was freaked out about it.

“I…I was hoping to get your advice…” she asked shyly.

Maggie laughed, “My advice? On what?”

The lip biting continued. “It’s about Kara…”

“What about Kara,” Alex asked as she walked into the room, toweling off her hair from the shower.

Lena jolted, turning to Alex in shock.

“Alex! I-I didn’t know you’d be here…” she stammered.

“At my girlfriend’s apartment?”

“Well, we haven’t officially moved in together yet so it’s a fair bet that you wouldn’t be here _all_ the time,” Maggie offered, trying to smooth things over.

“We haven’t really discussed-nevermind; that is not the point! The point is that my sister’s girlfriend is trying to talk about my sister with _my_ girlfriend, and I find that odd!”

“It’s not that odd if you think about it,” Maggie countered.

“This was a bad idea,” Lena mumbled.

“She probably wanted a more…unbiased opinion on Kara that she wouldn’t get from you.”

“That…is a fair point,” conceded Alex, though she looked slightly put out by the revelation.

“I should go,” Lena stated, heading for the door.

But Alex was faster and put herself between the flustered CEO and the door before Lena even registered her moving.

“ _Ohhh_ no, you don’t! You’re not getting out of here that easily,” the agent stated before softening her words. “Something is obviously bothering you, and Kara would kill me if I let you leave with at least trying to help.”

“You’re here already, so you might as well stay,” Maggie pitched in. “Breakfast is almost ready if you can grab the plates. I made my famous scrambled eggs and fried potatoes!”

Stuck between a rock and a hard place (or in this case, an agent and a detective), Lena had no choice but to concede defeat and went to grab the plates from the cupboard.

* * *

Soon enough all three were situated on Maggie’s couch with their plates in their laps and cups of coffee resting on the small table in front of them. Lena somehow found herself sitting between the two of them, with Alex on her left and Maggie on her right.

She had just started digging into her food (with a small hope that eating would delay the conversation for a bit) when Alex spoke up from her end of the couch.

“So. What do you need to talk to Maggie about that you couldn’t just ask me?”

‘Damn,’ Lena cursed in her head, accepting the inevitable.

“I’m telling you Danvers, it’s because I’m not as biased about Kara as you,” Maggie said around a mouthful of eggs.

“I can be unbiased-“

“Actually,” Lena interrupted, “It’s not so much Maggie is more unbiased so much as she’s…”

“She’s…?” Alex prompted.

Lena coughed.

“More…. _’experienced’_ , about certain things….”

“Oh? Oh– _oh!_ ” One could actually see the wheels turning in Alex’s head as she thought about it. “Damn it, Lena, that’s my _baby sister!_ ”

Lena flushed scarlet and nearly screeched, “ _Not like that!_ We don’t–it’s­– _relationships!_ Maggie has more experience being in _relationships!_ ”

Said detective nearly choked on her food as she began to laugh– _hard_. If asked she would have been hard pressed to say whose face she was laughing at more: Alex’s red face or Lena’s, though the latter’s was harder to see given she’d buried it in her hands.

Finally clearing the food out of the wrong pipe and taking a sip of coffee, Maggie stated, “Whichever way she meant, Alex, it’s obvious I’m the more experienced one.” She topped this off with a suggestive wave of her eyebrows that once again had both of her companions sputtering in a hilarious fashion.

“Now that we have that out of the way,” she continued, becoming ‘slightly’ more serious, “What seems to be the problem, Little Luthor?”

Re-composing herself as best she could (and resigned to the fact that her question would have to have an audience), Lena placed her plate on the table and began to explain.

“Do you know how Kara tends to talk in her sleep when she’s tired?”

“Yeah, she used to do it a lot during the school year when there was a test coming up,” Alex interjected. “Why?”

“Well…after what happened last night,” the two of them winced slightly; it had been a rough night for them all, “I thought it would be a good idea to record her talking when she’s asleep. As a sort of…I don’t know…a pick me up? To help put how scared I was last night behind me a bit faster?”

The elder Danvers and Sawyer nodded their heads in agreement and understanding; coping with certain events could take many forms.

“So you talked to her while she was asleep and recorded it,” Maggie stated, to which Lena nodded.

“I take it Kara said something?” Alex added, putting her plate next to Lena’s.

Lena nodded again, her blush returning slightly.

“And whatever it is, it freaked you out?” Maggie continued, adding her own dish on the table.

“I don’t-well… _freaked_ out isn’t quite the word I would use but…yeah, kinda…” the CEO replied becoming quieter with every word.

The trio sat in silence for a moment, digesting this, before Alex spoke up.

“Well? What did she say?”

“Uh…well…” the blush intensified.

“Hey,” Maggie said softly, getting the pale brunette’s attention. “What ever it is, we’ll help you deal with it. Together. Okay?”

Looking the detective straight in the eyes, Lena found nothing but sincerity. She risked a glance over to her girlfriend’s sister and shockingly (to her at least) found more of the same.

Blinking away the sudden wetness she found in her own eyes, Lena took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Okay,” she nodded, whether to herself or them or both she didn’t know.

“It would probably be easiest if I just show you the video,” she said, pulling out her phone.

Alex and Maggie nodded simultaneously and scooted closer to Lena, both to see the screen in her hands better and to offer silent support that made the Luthor feel warm inside.

She took another deep breath and pressed play.

* * *

 

 _Earlier that morning_ …

“Kara? Kaaarrra?”

“Hm…whassup?”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Mm good morning…” the blonde replied, her eyes barely cracking open.

“How’d you sleep?”

“In a bed…”

Lena snickered.

“Is it a comfy bed?”

“Da comfiest…”

“Like a cloud?”

“No…clouds are cold and wet…bed is warm…and only wet sometimes…”

Lena had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from barking out a laugh. The phone shook in her hand, but she regained her composure and kept going.

“Only sometimes?”

“Yea…it’s dry most of da time…but then we get a flood…”

“A flood?”

“Yeah…”

“Like in the desert?”

“Ooh…I’ll have a cookie dough ice cream please…”

“Cookie– _pft!_ In– _ha ha_ –in a bowl or a waffle cone?”

“…Extra syrup please…but put the butter on first…”

“Butter?”

“Yeah so it gets in the cells…”

“In the cells?”

“Butter is the mitochondria of waffles…”

“Is it now?”

“Yeah…”

“So it’s the powerhouse?”

“…Like me…”

“ _Pft_ –You’re butter?”

“When I’m with you…”

Lena bit her lip to keep from “awing”, her heart melting right on the spot: even when half asleep her girl was an absolute sweetheart.

Deciding enough was enough (she had more than an ample amount of evidence to tease her girlfriend with later), Lena resolved to end the “conversation” and finally head off to work. She was glad they’d had the foresight to get the blonde the day off; poor girl was more exhausted than she’d ever seen her.

“Okay sweetie-“

“-Candy?” Kara interrupted.

“No silly, but I’ll grab you some on my way home. I have to go to work now.”

“Oh…okay. Drive safe…”

“I will,” Lena replied and made to stand up.

“I love you…” the blond mumbled one last time before burrowing under the covers. Blissfully unaware of how her girlfriend had frozen in her tracks.

Lena stood there; mouth agape.

She looked at Kara.

Then she looked at her phone.

It was still recording.

* * *

As the video ended the trio once again sat in silence until Maggie finally broke it.

“Oh my god,” the detective began.

“Yeah,” shell-shocked Alex agreed.

“That was the most adorable–“

“–And sickeningly sweet–“

“Thing I have ever seen!” Maggie crowed, her dimples showing as she beamed.

“’I’m butter when I’m with you?’ How the hell is my dorky sister so smooth when she’s half-asleep?!” Alex groused affectionately, running her hand over her face.

“She’s smooth cause she’s the powerhouse of the waffle cell, Danvers!” the detective guffawed; falling against Lena gracelessly and causing Alex to finally crack up.

Taking a few minutes to laugh and coo over Kara’s adorableness, Alex finally cleared her throat and asked a once again scarlet-faced Luthor what exactly the problem was.

“I mean there were a couple of innuendos tossed in there–which, as her sister, I would have rather _not_ have heard– but nothing really seemed too-“

“That was the first time,” Lena mumbled quietly.

“–Horribly…the first time? For what?” Alex wondered, now even more confused.

It clicked almost immediately for Maggie however, the shortest brunette snapping her attention back to Lena instantly.

“Lena,” she began with a soft voice, waiting until the girl–who was now trembling ever so slightly–turned to her before continuing.

“Was that the first time Kara said she loved you?”

Swallowing, Lena could only nod once.

“What?!” Alex exclaimed. “That was the first–but–you two have been together for months! You sleep together almost all the time!”

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie admonished. “Different couples do things at different rates and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

The agent threw her hands up, “I’m not saying there is. I just thought–“

Maggie shushed her girlfriend gently and turned her focus back on Lena, who had dropped her head down slightly in the midst of their talking.

“Okay. So that was the first time she’d said that,” she stated.

Lena nodded, not looking up.

“And you’re freaking out because…”

“You don’t feel the same way?” Alex asked in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Lena’s head whipped up so fast the agent actually jumped slightly.

“Of course I feel the same way! Kara is the most amazing, kind, and caring person I have ever met! She’s sweet and generous and could light up a dark room just by walking into it! But she’s also smart and funny and-and-and just _wonderful_ and of course _I love her!_ ”

Lena clamped her hand over her mouth as the last three words left her tongue, her eyes as wide as the two had ever seen them, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Not even hesitating, Alex reached forward and pulled the trembling girl in for a hug, Maggie following not a second later, so that Lena was surrounded by nothing but warmth, safety, and love.

“Okay, okay,” Alex said softly, rubbing Lena’s back as best she could. “So you love her.”

Lena nodded her head against the elder Danvers’ shoulder.

“And she said that she loves you.”

Another nod.

Alex sighed, “Sweetie, I’m sorry, I know I’m new at this, but I still don’t quite see what the problem is?”

Lena mumbled something against Alex’s shirt.

“What was that, honey?” Maggie asked gently.

“She was asleep when she said it,” Lena murmured dejectedly.

“Ah,” Alex said. At Maggie’s confused look she elaborated, “Kara almost never remembers what she’s said before she fully wakes up. It doesn’t stick to her long-term memory.”

“Oh? _Oh,_ ” Maggie figured it out. “You think she’s not going to remember saying she loved you.”

“Don’t be silly, Lena,” Alex said, cradling the Luthor against even tighter against her. “Even if she doesn’t remember saying it, the fact that she said it at all means that she _does_ feel that way towards you, and that’s not just gonna suddenly go away when she wakes up.”

Sniffling Lena muttered, “She said, ‘Drive safely, I love you’.”

“So?”

“So, she says that all the time to you.”

“Well, I’m her sister, she kinda has to love me. What are you saying; she can’t love more than one person at once?”

“Have you met Kara? Girl has enough love in her for the entire planet,” Maggie added, her cheek resting against Lena’s shoulder.

“Exactly! So what’s your point?” Alex asked.

“It’s a phrase that she’s said often enough to the point where saying it has become second nature.”

“ _Ah_ , I get it,” Maggie interjected. “You think she said it out of habit and not because she really meant it.”

Lena nodded again and buried her head even deeper into the surprising softness of Alex.

“Not meant it-okay,  _enough._ Lena,” Alex said, moving her head until she could make eye contact with the girl squished against her.

“Do you know _why_ I sounded so incredulous earlier when you said that this was the first time Kara had said ‘I love you’?”

Lena, looking so small and scared that the agent’s heart broke a little, shook her head no.

Alex firmly and quietly continued, “Because I know my sister. I know what she looks like when she has a crush. When she’s smitten. When she’s _in love_. And more to the point, I’ve seen the way you two are together.

“Lena, I was shocked earlier because I have seen you two say that you love eachother in every way except for out loud. Kara brings you flowers when you’re feeling down, and you bring her potstickers. She makes sure you get the seat closet to the heater when we have game night so you don’t get cold, and you move her game pieces for her so that she doesn’t have to let go of you when you’re snuggled on the couch and she’s in one of her clingy moods.

“I have watched my sister fall in love with so many things since she landed on this planet,” Ales said, still maintaining eye contact.

“But I have never, _ever_ , seen her love anything as much as she loves you. Do you know how many times she’s gushed to me about you? It’d be annoying if I didn’t do the same thing about Maggie.”

“ _Aw_ , you _are_ getting soft on me, Danvers,” Maggie gushed, making Lena giggle a little and the agent blush slightly.

Ignoring her girlfriend, Alex continued, “You are a brilliant, kind, and wonderful human being, who has had some terrible things happen to her, and deserves all the love in the world.”

A tear finally escaped and fell down Lena’s cheek. Alex raised a hand to gently rub it away with her thumb and then cupped the pale girl’s face. Lena nuzzled into her palm, the scared look in her eye fading more with each second as she realized how serious the elder Danvers was.

“And if _I_ can see how lovable you are? You better believe my sister, the humanoid puppy, can too. She loves you, Lena. Don’t you ever doubt that. Okay?”

Lena nodded before burrowing back into Alex’s warmth out of a combination of embarrassment and a need for more comfort, finally wrapping her arms around the elder Danvers in a hug. Alex let her and resumed rubbing circles on her back.

Maggie sat back and just took in the scene before her with a smile on her face.

She would never ceased to be amazed at how much love the members of the Danvers family had to give to those that they deemed worthy of it. She knew the youngest Luthor hadn’t had the greatest of childhoods (or teenage and _adulthoods_ for that matter), so she was so glad she’d finally found her way to one of the most loving families the detective had ever seen.

Making eye contact with Alex over Lena’s head, Maggie was glad she’d found them too.

After cuddling for a while, Lena mumbled into Alex’s shirt, “I don’t know what to do…”

“That’s easy, sweetie,” Maggie said.

“You tell her,” Alex finished.

* * *

A few hours, and several pep talks later, Lena returned to her apartment to see that Kara had finally gotten out of bed.

She found the blonde shimmying around her kitchen to N*SYNC of all things, just wiggling and singing along while she whipped up some waffles.

And Lena fell even more in love.

Her powers still out, it took Kara a few minutes to actually notice her, but she beamed when she did.

“Lena! You’re back early! How was your meeting this morning?”

“It was good,” Lena replied, walking over to her girlfriend.

“That’s great! Would you like some waffles? I woke up with a _huge_ craving for them- _mmf!_ ” she was cut off as Lena crushed her lips against hers in a kiss that made the blonde’s toes curl.

After a minute of lazy lip locking, Lena pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Hazel eyes gazed into cerulean blue. The brunette made a decision.

“I love you,” she said, biting her lip.

Kara stared at her for a long second (not even a second, but for Lena it felt like an eternity) before her mouth spread into the biggest grin the CEO had seen from the superhero _to date._

“I love you too,” the blonde finally replied and dove back in for another kiss.

* * *

Some time later, Kara all but crashed through Maggie’s window after frantically searching the city for her sister.

“AlexAlexAlexLenalovesmeshesaidshelovesmeohmyRaoAlexWHATDOIDO?!”

Maggie laughed so hard her drink came out her nose, while Alex just let her head thump onto the table and wondered when exactly she had signed up to get two adorkable but oblivious sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...  
> I tried adding a "what happened next" thingy and it somehow turned into this?  
> Let me know what you guys think and apologies if anyone seems OOC.

A few weeks later found the Superfriends having yet another of their game nights, this one being the very first one to be held at Lena’s apartment.

Naturally, Lena was terrified out of her wits.

Despite knowing that these people were genuinely her friends (even _James Olsen,_ of all people, greeted her with a warm smile when he saw her) the brunette still found herself dashing all around her place, trying to make everything perfect. She would have completely reorganized her bookshelves ( _again_ ) if Kara hadn’t flown in the window and physically pulled her down onto the couch for a bear hug and one-sided tickle fight.

Mercifully the blonde had to let her go in order to open the front door, revealing Maggie and Alex, and Lena’s anxiety over the whole thing decreased dramatically as time went on and the party was eventually joined by Winn and James.

Hours later had the usually quiet apartment filled with laughter and shrieks of joy as the group worked their way through various games until finally (for the sake of several egos) they were set aside so that they could all just sit and talk.

“Man, it has been too long since we all just hung out,” Winn sighed from his sideways perch on the armchair James had claimed as his.

“Hear hear,” James agreed as he raised his bottle in a small toast. “No crises, no deranged villains; just friends, alcohol-“

“And pizza!” Kara chimed in, taking a bite out of the slice in her hand.

“Haha, yes, and pizza,” the bald man nodded.

“So, anything new happening with anyone?” Winn asked.

“He asks as if everyone doesn’t see eachother every couple of hours,” Alex deadpanned from the couch before Maggie lightly slapped her from her spot next to her.

“Actually something did happen at work today in one of the labs,” Lena offered shyly.

“Oh! Do tell, person I haven’t seen since _yesterday!_ ” Winn exclaimed looking pointedly at Alex with a smirk.

“Well I was doing one of my weekly walkthroughs when I came upon one of our interns doing an small experiment with some impact gel we’re developing.”

“Impact gel?” Alex asked.

“Mhm, the idea is to eventually use it to line the inside of vehicles to decrease damage done by collisions, but it’s still got a ways to go. Anyway, so I’m walking by and I see this intern–his name is Greg Weston–haphazardly dumping some of the gel into a beaker before placing _that_ over a Bunsen burner and igniting it. Now, the issue we’ve been having with the gel is that it has a rather low boiling point, with a tendency to expand _quite_ rapidly when exposed to any heat over about 110˚ F. Something that is _clearly_ stated in any notes concerning the product that _everyone_ in that lab should have already read. Except apparently for this imbecile who is thankfully just smart enough to remember to wear his goggles and gloves,” Lena shook her head in bemusement.

“So what did you do?” James wondered, completely interested.

“Well, I did what any responsible adult would do,” the brunette replied coyly, taking a sip of her whiskey.

“Which was…” Maggie prompted.

“I put a glass window between me and the ‘experiment’ and filmed the whole thing on my phone,” she smirked.

“You didn’t!” Alex chuckled proudly.

“I did!”

“Law of the Internet proclaims: proof or it didn’t happen!” Winn crowed.

“Ask and ye shall receive,” the CEO retorted, pulling out her phone and linking it to her television so everyone could see from where they sat.

The TV blinks into life, showing first a gray waiting screen before transitioning to what is obviously the scene that Lena had described. Through a large glass plane (that they can somewhat see Lena’s reflection in) they see a lab table currently being ‘manned’ by an intern in a white coat who couldn’t be more than nineteen years old, smugly stirring the aforementioned gel in a beaker. The gang watched as he cranked the flame as big as it would go, completely unaware of his audience or of how massive a mess he was about to make.

In a split second the substance in the jar went from ‘chilled to explosive’ as Winn would later put it, expanding so quickly in all directly that it shattered the beaker and coated everything within a five-foot radius with clear slime, including the intern.

Watching it again in slowmo was made even more glorious by the fact that the man-boy never had a chance to stop smirking until it was all over.

After having a good laugh, the Superfriends watched the camera move to indicate that Lena had then walked into the lab to talk to the goo-covered lab tech.

“Having fun, Mr. Weston?” Lena asked coolly, still casually filming.

Weston used his gloved fingers to wipe the slime from his goggles, throwing a smirk the brunette’s way when he saw how hot she looked. “Absolutely, babe. It’s all a part of the science.”

“He did not,” Maggie gasped.

“Oh yes he did,” Winn said.

“Really?” On-screen Lena questioned. “I thought science was about careful experimentation, with controlled variables and attention to safety and details; such as the ones in the notes on this substance stating that it currently _cannot_ handle high temperatures.”

“Well what kind of science doesn’t have a little danger, sweetie?” the man-boy cooed.

“The kind that should not be done by _interns_ who look like they’ve barely left puberty,” she coolly stated.

“Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?!" Weston snapped arrogantly, "Walking in here like you own the place and telling me how to do my job?!”

“I think I’m the bitch who actually _does_ own the place, Mr. Weston, and as for your job, you can stop your worrying about me telling you how to do it, because you no longer have it.”

“Wha– _shit_ ,” Greg took his smeared goggles off and finally got a good look at who he was talking to. “Ms. Luthor-I-I-“

“I will not have my employees put in danger by idiots whose idea of fun is carelessly messing about with things they don’t understand. The impact gel is fortunately rather benign but many things in these labs are not, and I will not tolerate them being handle by such an irresponsible person, such as yourself. And on top of that I’ve already had multiple reports of you doing similar things in the three weeks since you’ve arrived at L-Corp.”

Weston looked like he was near tears. “Bu-bu-but-“

Lena kept on without losing a single beat, “So thank you very much for your brief time here at L-Corp, but you have officially overstayed your welcome. Please collect your things, and leave your ID card at the security desk on your way out. We will _not_ be providing a letter of recommendation, so please do not ask.”

With that, the video cut off and icons for other videos on Lena’s phone popped up on the screen.

James whistled. “Damn girl, you don’t mess around.”

Lena blushed into her glass. “I care deeply about lab safety, and like I said in the video there are many substances in the lab that could some serious damage if mistreated…was I too harsh?”

“No,” Kara jumped in quickly, “No, definitely not! You run a serious lab with-with serious work and it should all be taken very...very...“

“Seriously?” Alex chimed in with a smirk.

“Yes! Exactly!”

“Honestly, I’m impressed you didn’t get on him for those ‘babe’ and ‘sweetie’ comments,” Maggie noted. “If one of the techs at the NCPD pulled that crap on me, I would’ve decked them.”

“Yes, well,” Lena cleared her throat, “As the CEO of a major company I can’t just go around punching people all willy-nilly.”

“Why not, James does?” Winn asked, hooking his thumb at the man in question.

“Hey-…yeah, no, that’s fair,” he chuckled good-naturedly as they all had a laugh.

“Hey, you still have it!” Maggie exclaimed, pointing at something on the television screen.

“Have what?” Kara asked as Lena paled and Alex began to cackle.

“Oh my god, Lena you have to play it!” she goaded.

““Play what?”” Winn and Kara asked simultaneously.

“”Play it!”” Sanvers crowed.

“”WHAT?!””

Taking pity on the poor girl, James calmly said, “Luthor, your life will be infinitely simpler if you just do as Alex says. Trust me, _I know_.”

Seeing no other option, Lena pulled up the video of Kara talking in her sleep and hit play.

* * *

 

When the video finished playing, there were a few moments of silence, before nearly the entire room burst into laughter.

“Oh- _oh my god!_ ” James bellowed as he held his stomach.

“Power-powerhouse of the cell!” Winn cried as he fell to the floor.

“Dear Rao, kill me now,” Kara moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“Aw sweetheart, I’m sorry, but it is a little funny,” Lena chuckled as she gave the blonde a side hug and a small kiss to the temple. “Forgive me?”

The Kryptonian pulled up and gave her a warm smile. “There’s nothing to forgive, love.”

Lena beamed as Maggie and Alex cackled on their end of the couch.

“Holy crap, it was even better the second time!” Alex howled.

“Right?!” Maggie agreed.

“Wait-second time? You two have seen this before?” Kara wondered, confused.

Getting herself back under control, Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and said, “Yeah, Lena showed us a few weeks ago when she was– _mmph!_ ” Maggie slapped her hand over Alex’s mouth, but it was too late.

“When she was what? What happened?” Kara asked, turning worried eyes to Lena.

“Nothing bad, I swear!” Lena claimed, though she was beginning to turn red. “I was just being silly!”

Still, a crinkled formed between the blonde’s eyebrows as she tried to recall anything that may have happened a few weeks ago. Nothing significant really jumped out at her except…

“…Waffles…” She murmured.

“What?”

“I talked about waffles in the video,” Kara said, more to herself than anyone else. “And the only time I had waffles recently was after that fight that blew my powers…Lena?”

Lena swallowed. “Yes, Kara?”

“When did you take that video?”

“…The morning after that fight. I’m sorry, I should of asked permission but–“

“No, no! It’s fine. I don’t care about that, it’s just…you said that was from the morning after?”

“…Uh huh.”

“You hadn’t left for work yet,” Kara stated, getting up and slowly beginning to pace around the room.

Lena shook her head.

“Alex and Maggie said they saw it, which means you saw them, probably after your meeting but before you came back. You said you were being ‘silly’, which for you means you were ‘freaking out’,” Kara deduced. “Something freaked you out so you went to talk to them about it. You talked to them instead of me because…because I was the one freaking you out...”

“Kara…” Lena pleaded but the blonde was on a roll.

“But it couldn’t have been the sleep-talking because you obviously knew, otherwise you wouldn’t have filmed it to begin with, so it must have been something I said. But I didn’t say anything really weird except–“

Kara stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide.

“Kara?” Alex ventured.

“The video was from that morning…”

“Little Danvers?”

“Oh. My. Rao!” the blonde buried her face in her hands.

“Can someone _please_ explain to those of us in the peanut gallery what is happening right now?!” Winn cried.

“I said the first ‘I love you’ in my sleep and freaked my girlfriend out!” Kara whined from behind her hands.

James snorted and had to cover his mouth.

“It’s not funny, James!” Kara exclaimed.

“I did not freak out!” Lena stated.

“You so freaked out,” Alex deadpanned.

“Literally, you were crying on Danvers’ shoulder because you thought she didn’t mean it,” Maggie nonchalantly added.

“WHAT?!” the blonde cried.

“MAGGIE!” Lena shrieked.

“This is better than cable,” Winn gasped as he munched on some popcorn.

“Agreed,” said James as he snagged a handful.

“You thought I didn’t mean it?” Kara asked, turning sad eyes to Lena.

Lena felt like she’d just kicked a puppy.

“Well-I-you were _asleep!_ Half of what was coming out of your mouth was nonsense, why should–“ she swallowed down the lump in her throat, “–why should that have been any different?”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara looked absolutely heartbroken. “You…I-I am _so sorry_!”

“Wha- _You’re_ sorry?! Kara no!” Lena finally stood up and dashed in front of Kara, grabbing her hands pleadingly. “Darling, you have nothing to apologize for!”

“I made you _cry,_ Lena,” the blonde lamented, near to tears herself. “I made you think I didn’t mean it and I _hurt you_! That is not okay!”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you did _not_ hurt me! I just did what I always do when faced with something…-I overthought it and freaked myself out, that is not on you!” Lena stated fiercely. “If anyone should be sorry it’s me for doubting, even for a second, that your feelings for me were anything but genuine.”

Kara tried to speak, “But if I had done a better job of showi–“

“Do _not_ finish that sentence. Your sister was right; you show me how much you care for me in more ways than I can count,” the brunette shot a quick nod of gratitude to Alex before bowing her head, “I was just too…too scared to see them for what they were. What they meant.”

“Scared? Wha–why would you be…oh _Lena_ ,” Kara freed one of her hands and used it to cup Lena’s face, tilting it gently back up.

“I…I know it’s hard for you to take things like this–friends, family, _love_ –at face value and not just some-some ploy as part of an endgame; but I promis– _no_ , I _swear_ to you– that your friends? My feelings? They are not an act. They are real. They’re as real as the ground beneath your feet and the stars hanging in the sky. And they’re not going away anytime soon. Do you know that?”

The brunette smiled sadly, with watery eyes, and said, “Of course I know that, Kara. That’s why I was so terrified,” a tear finally escaped, though the blonde was quick to catch it. “I…I just…couldn’t figure out what I’d done to deserve such-such wonderful…you welcomed me in faster than anyone else has since Lex went-and even after what my-what Lillian did to you and tried to do to this city, you all still–“ the dam finally broke and Lena all but collapsed into her Kryptonian’s arms.

“That was not on you, do you understand? None of it,” Kara asserted as she tucked Lena’s head under her chin and held her with as much might as she dared.

“You didn’t choose to be a part of that family,” Alex spoke, rising from her seat and crossing to rub her hand across Lena’s back, “But we chose you to be a part of ours.”

“And that means you’re stuck with us, Little Luthor,” Maggie added, joining Alex.

“For better or worse,” James said.

“Good times and bad,” called Winn.

“Now and forever,” Kara ended, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of her head.

Lena sniffled for a few moments more, before letting out a wet chuckling and asking, “Did you all just propose to me?”

“Pft- _no!_ ” Winn snorted.

“We’ll leave that one to Little Danvers,” Maggie snarked, causing Kara to dissolve into splutters.

Still Lena burrowed deeper into the Kryptonian and mumbled, “That sounds too good to be true.”

Kara tightened her grip and mumbled right back, “The truth can be good…if you would have me?”

Lena pulled back just enough to look the blonde in the eye, just staring in wonder for endless moments before laying the gentlest of kisses on her lips and whispering, “ _Someday_.”

Eyes closed but smiling beaming, Kara whispered right back, “ _Someday_.”

The pair of them stood there, foreheads leaning together, until Winn broke the moment by asking, “What’s that video of you and Kara in your office about? And-and why is Kara’s cape sticking out of her pants?”

Kara tensed up where she stood.

“You have a video of the night I flew to your office _drunk?!_ ” she screeched, causing Alex to cackle

“…My office cameras caught everything and I couldn’t bear to just erase all of it,” Lena mumbled embarrassedly.

“You have cameras in your own office?” Maggie asked.

“On a separate and secure network, yes,” Lena shrugged, “It’s for security reasons and the film is secured with a password that will cause it to be deleted if it’s entered incorrectly, so her secret is safe.”

“So what I’m hearing here is that you have video of Kara “cardigan wearing” Danvers being completely shit-faced?” James asked with a grin.

“What do my clothes have to do with it?!”

“You gotta play it! When was this? What did she say? How did she get to your office?!” Winn asked rapidly.

“That’s actually a really funny story–“ Lena began.

“And with that, I’m going back under the couch.”

“Kara, no.”

“Kara, yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Reviews make me smile!

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Points to those who can guess what Kara what rambling about in the first part of the story.  
> Another 10 if you can explain her train of thought.  
> Lena deserves all the hugs in the world.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Next chapter of Drunk Puppy will be up soon!


End file.
